


You're my Hero

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, That's it, they watch spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: It's movie night at Souji and Yosuke's apartment, and tonight they're watching Yosuke's favorite Marvel film.________________For SilverDragon889's fluff challenge.





	You're my Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this since Yuri Lowenthal will be voicing Peter Parker in the newest Spider-Man game. The E3 vids have really got me hyped!

“So, what did you pick up for movie night?” Souji opened the apartment door to an eager-looking Yosuke.

“ _Spider-Man: Homecoming!_ ” He waved the DVD around excitedly.

“Ooh, another Marvel movie?”

“Yeah, it's supposed to be funny like _Thor: Ragnarok_ was, and I know you loved that.”

“Sounds good to me! Besides, any movie with such a good-looking guy on the cover is bound to be worth watching.” Souji headed over to the microwave with some bags of popcorn and placed them in.

“Mhm...Wait, are you saying you'd cheat on me with Tom Holland?!”

“I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THE POPPING!” Souji shouted.

_________

“You kinda sound like him, y’know.”

“Sound like who?” Yosuke tilted his head in confusion.

“Spider-Man. You could probably voice him for a video game or something.”

“In my dreams!” He snorted. “I'm too dorky to play a superhero.”

Souji shrugged. “You never know…”

_________

“Yosuke? Wake up. The after-credits scene is coming up!”

Yosuke snored, muttering something about how he wished he was Spider-Man.

“...’Stead I'm just a goofy frog guy.”

Souji giggled. “But I like goofy frog guys! They're cute.”

Yosuke continued his snoring, unaware of what his partner had said.

“Whatever. You'll always be _my_ hero, Frog Boy.” He rested the brunette's head on his lap and softly kissed his forehead.

Shifting in his slumber, a smile curled onto Yosuke's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not writing nearly as much as I hoped! I've been having major writer's block, and I've been sucked into the madness of Detroit: Become Human.
> 
> I love Hank and Connor's father-son buddy cop dynamic so much. I'd love if there was a Dojima and Souji AU!
> 
> As always, writing prompts are welcome. Thank you for the views, comments, and kudos! I'm so thankful for you guys ♡


End file.
